battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Eggy
|allies = Pillow (possibly), Lollipop (possibly), Pin, Teardrop (in the end of BFB 4) |enemies = Barf Bag, Teardrop (before BFB 4) |species = Egg |episode = BFDI: Reveal Novum (6 votes, tied in 19~21st place) BFDIA: Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know (77 votes, 52nd place) |color = White, Yellow |recc = cheese7373, JACKIEMON1, kiks2506, PestramiShowALT, SHARNNICE |deaths = 3 |voice = Katherine Sun|first = Half a Loaf Is Better Than None |last = Today's Very Special Episode|place = BFDIA:53rd|team = The Losers}} Eggy is one of the 30 recommended characters who had a chance at joining BFDI during The Reveal and Reveal Novum. She failed to get into the game though, receiving only 6 votes and placing 20th place, tying with Balloony and Pillow. She also had 77 votes to join BFDIA, but placed 52nd place in the voting, and was treated with the LOL. She is once again given a chance to debut in IDFB. Her IDFB redesign features a stout shape, where her spots are larger and are not near her face. She finally got a chance to compete in Battle for BFDI, where she joined The Losers!. Appearance Eggy appears to be a decorated or spotted bird egg since birds lay eggs with hard shells. Changes BFDI 14 * Eggy is a plain egg. * Eggy is armless. * Eggy has a consistent shape. * Eggy is small. * Eggy's face is toward her middle. BFDI 15 * Eggy has arms. * Eggy has yellow spots. BFDI 17 (recommended character) * Eggy has no limbs. * Eggy is a plain egg. * Eggy has a badly-drawn face. BFDI 17 (30 recommended characters) / BFDIA * Eggy has legs. * Eggy has yellow spots. * Eggy is quite large. * Eggy has shading to her right. IDFB * Eggy is smaller. * Eggy has larger spots. * Eggy has an inconsistent shape. * Eggy's spots disappear toward her face. * Eggy's face is moved up. Coverage Background In Today's Very Special Episode, we learn more about Eggy's past though a story she told to Teardrop. When Eggy was a baby (as she says, an "egg inside of an egg"), she realized she was content, so she never spoke when she was young. Battle for Dream Island In her audition in The Reveal, a cannon ball hits Eggy, breaking her in half. In Reveal Novum, she only had 6 votes, which wasn't enough to join the game. She was then flung to the Locker of Losers. Battle for Dream Island Again In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, Eggy only had 77 votes, which isn't enough to join season 2. She was then flung alongside the other characters who didn't make it into the Tiny Loser Chamber. Battle for BFDI Relationships Book Teardrop In BFB, Eggy talks about that she once did not talk other, Teardrop did a motion with her arms and hands, Eggy thinks that Teardrop was not interested in her story.However in the end of Today's Very Special Episode she told her the story. Deaths #Half a Loaf Is Better Than None: Walks into a vat of hydrochloric acid. #The Reveal: Has her shell cracked in two by a bowling ball. #Reveal Novum: Is crushed by the sun with the other recommended characters in the LOL. Trivia * Eggy's story was back when she was "an egg inside of an egg." If she did come from an egg, then this would mean that Eggy is the first to confirm that her species do lay eggs. Gallery Eggy idle.png|Eggy's Body Ballooneggypillow.png|Balloony, Eggy, and Pillow Images 223.jpg Screen Shot 2014-02-11 at 7.05.56 PM.png Eggytitle.png|Eggy's joining audition eggy mini.png Eggy Clone.jpg|Eggy In Episode 14 ThisSucks.png FirstYellowSpots.png BlankEgg.png Robot flower basketball tree snowball eggy taco bracelety and dora.PNG Robot flower bell snowball david tree match saw eggy roboty taco clock and dora (probably).PNG eggy.PNG Bell pillow marker taco eggy dora firey rocky eraser remote pin cloudy grassy nonexisty match pencil coiny ice cube book david lollipop fanny ballony clock and tv.jpg EggyIDFB Pose.png Eggy Rejoin Line.png Eggy wiki pose.png Eggy Body New Remade.png Eggy.png Smile Eggy.png Eggy 3.png Egg top.png|Eggy Top Egg bottom.png|Eggy Bottom Eggy Screaming.png Eggy recommended in Vomitaco BFDI 15.png|Eggy, a character recommended by Sharnnice in Vomitaco Screenshot 20171104-180850.png Maybe she did care.png TeardropFlutterarmThing.png Who are you Eggy.jpg K....jpg Screenshot 2017-12-01 at 5.12.57 PM.png Screenshot 2017-12-01 at 5.11.02 PM.png Screenshot 2017-12-01 at 5.09.07 PM.png eggggggy.png eggy bfb.png References Category:Recommended Characters Category:Females Category:Armless Category:Characters Category:IDFB TLC Category:Food Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Voiced by Katherine Sun Category:The Losers!